High School: Locker room
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Another High School themed story! What Jethro doesn't know, won't hurt him. TATE/KIBBS triange/affair drama. Can Tim keep his mouth shut... Or will Gibbs find out about his girlfriend and best friends liaison.


Driving in his dads Mercedes Tony pulled up out the front of his best friend's house, he honked his horn and waited. Jethro finally came out of his parent's house with a big sports bag over his shoulder he made his way down to Tony's car. Without getting out Tony popped the boot and Jethro chucked the bag in and closing the boot before climbing into the passenger's front seat.

Tony made a crack about his friends lateness as he pulled out onto the road and headed towards Jethro's friends house. Jethro responded, "sorry. I was up late last night at Tim's house working on an assignment."

"That sucks, getting tutored by a twelve year old," Tony laughed. "That kid is smart, but I guess he needs something going for him, I mean he can't even drive."

"Tim is alright and it isn't tutoring, he is in my maths class," Jethro assured Tony, "you don't need to be such an arse towards him. He's only fifeteen."

"I'm just calling it as I see it," Tony said honestly, he wasn't sure why but something about this Tim kid bugged him. Well that wasn't entirely true, it probably had something to do with the fact that Tim had seen Tony making out with Jethro's girlfriend Kate the week before.

"You had better get use to him, he is trying out for the team apparently he will need sports to boost his GPA." Jethro informed Tony matter-of-factly. "I need you to not give him a hard time."

"Fine," Tony thought dismissively, especially given his most recent encounter with the boy only the other day.

"_Tony, we shouldn't be doing this at school," Kate said feigning modesty as Tony sucked on her neck. Tony knew that she got as much of a thrill out of this as he did. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this at all," Tony said before he kissed his best friends girlfriend._

_Kate pulled away slightly sighing, "we have talked about this Tony."_

"_Explain it to me again," Tony pouted oddly._

"_If I was single or going out with you my parents would never let me out of their sight! They love Jethro and they know how old fashioned he is." Kate explained exasperatedly. _

"_They don't even know me?" Tony defended himself, "for all they know I am a freaking saint?" _

"_Don't be stupid," Kate said as she let Tony back her into the nearby lockers, "they know of you. Everyone in this stupid town knows of you, you deflowered half of their daughters."_

_Tony smirked cockily, "only half?"_

_Kate punched him playfully, "the exact number is irrelevant, they know you are a man whore. My parents were shocked when they found out Jethro's best friend was you, every time I go out with Jethro my parents ask if you are going to be there. I have to lie and say 'no'."_

_Kate shuffled slightly as a lock was pressed into her right kidney so the lock was no longer pressing into her._

"_I am not anymore, you know I only have eyes for you," Tony said as he started nuzzling her neck again, nibbling on her ear as he whispered, "only you."_

"_What about your girlfriend?" Kate asked suspiciously._

_Tony shook his head, "Ziva isn't my girlfriend and you know it. I wouldn't even see her if I got to see you as often as I would like."_

"_And you wonder why I won't break up with my boyfriend for you?" Kate asked sarcastically._

"_Can you at least think about dumping him?" Tony asked attempting his best puppy dog eyes._

"_I will think about it if you shut up and kiss me," Kate promised, although she was lying. Kate had no intention of breaking up with Jethro, going out with him meant having freedom! She did feel a bit sorry for using him, but she was quite sure he wasn't in love with her. Their relationship was just convenience really, head cheerleader and the captain of the football team, they were supposed to be with each other._

"_I will do more than kiss you," Tony assured her, however before he could act on his promise he heard a slight gasp behind him._

"_Sorry," a petrified Tim said before spinning and walking towards the door._

"_Tony!" Kate pleaded._

_Tony really didn't want to follow the dweeb but he also figured he wouldn't b e getting any now, thanks to Tim's interruption. Quickly kissing Kate on the lips before chasing after the fifteen year old, "hey Tim."_

_Tony caught up to Tim just outside the locker room, the corridor was thankfully empty. Before Tony could say anything Tim said, "I have to get to class."_

"_What's the rush?" Tony asked intimidating. _

"_I'm really sorry Tony," Tim pleaded, he didn't like being alone with Tony and had never been so desperate to get to class in his entire class. _

"_That's alright Tim, what were you doing in the locker room?" Tony asked with a fake kindness._

"_I... I was just checking it out... I am going to try out for the team," Tim said nervously. Tony was incredibly intimidating even when he was being kind. Jethro may have been the team captain but it was Tony's team. Jethro was captain because he was responsible, Tony was the team's king as he organised the booze, the parties and was tight with the cheerleaders. Tony was also in charge of initiating the new players behind Jethro and the coaches back. If new team mates didn't complete their initiation they wouldn't get any game time as the initiated teammates would not pass them the ball. _

"_I think you could be a good fit on the team," Tony bribed as he placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "I can talk to the team and coach for you. But you shouldn't tell Jethro, he doesn't like things being done in an unofficial capacity. We wouldn't want Jethro getting upset, we do have a lot of big games coming up this season."_

_Tim may have only been fifteen, but he was well aware of what was going on here. Tony was offering him a spot on the team if he didn't tell Jethro about what he had just seen. On the principle of the matter he had to refuse Tony's offer, but he knew he couldn't. All hell would rain down on him if he told on Tony. He had over three years left at this school; Tony would only be here for another two years, but even once Tony left he would have his minions take over the tormenting. _

"_Okay," Tim agreed reluctantly._

"_Good man," Tony smiled, patting Tim on the back. "I will see you at try outs."_

_Tony then quickly returned to fulfil his promise to Kate, although this time he locked the locker room door behind him. Kate was eagerly waiting for information on the other side of the door. "What did he say? She asked. _

"_He isn't going to say anything, I am going to help him get onto the team," Tony smiled, "He definitely won't say anything that might disrupt our season."_

_Kate was quick to show him her thanks, covering his lips with hers all thoughts of Timothy McGee were quickly pushed to the back of their minds. Still attached at the lips Tony dragged the pair of them to the back of the locker room, he didn't want to risk anyone in the corridor outside hearing them. Very quickly Tony had managed to remove the panties from under her cheerleading outfit before lifting her rear onto the bench behind her which was used mostly for gear storage. With Kate's weight now perched on the bench this gave Tony the opportunity to remove his track pants and boxers._

_Kate's pleated skirt was pushed up her waist as Tony pulled her closer to the edge of the bench._

"_What are you waiting for?" Kate asked impatiently._

"_I could wait," Tony offered, "I could stop seeing you and Ziva... Would you then believe that I only want you."_

"_Tony, we are seventeen, these feelings they aren't real," Kate said. She knew her words had some truth even if she didn't believe them._

_Kate kissed him in thanks of the offer none the less. It was an attempt at a romantic gesture and she was grateful, it did make her feel less cheap. It also served a secondary function of distraction, which worked perfectly. Tony continued to kiss Kate as he gently slid into her, smiling when he heard and felt her moan against his lips. He started moving, slowly at first, he whispered in her ear, "how can you say this isn't real?" Kate pretended not to hear him, it was just easier that way. Surely Tony realised she couldn't break up with her boyfriend then go out with his best friend? It would be social suicide. _

"How much further to Tim's house?" Tony asked, not that he wanted to rush or anything, he just wanted to fill in the silence.

"Take a left at the round about," Jethro said absent mindedly.

Tony knew something was off, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. Tony sat quietly taking directions from Jethro, it is the second driveway on the left up here. That brick house with the orangey roof. Tony pulled into the driveway clearly unimpressed by the small house and the older model car that was parked in front of him.

Tony honked his horn needlessly as Tim was already running out the front door.

"Hey Tony, thanks for the lift," Tim said as he climbed awkwardly into the backseat with a heavy bag of books.

"No problem," Tony said watching Tim in his mirror. "We will probably be seeing more of you soon, Jethro just told me you are trying out for the team."

"Yeah, I am pretty excited," Tim said uncomfortably before changing the topic. "How have you been Jethro?"

"Since last night?" Jethro laughed, "not much has changed... Although I have been thinking..."

"About what?" Tim probed, Tony was glad since he didn't want to seem overly keen.

"Kate," Jethro started, causing both Tony and Tim to shift uneasily in their seats.

"I'm going to propose tonight," Jethro announced.

Tony jolted so suddenly that he nearly hit a car parked on the side of the road. Once they had straightened up Jethro laughed, "Don't freak out on me."

"But you are eighteen and she is seventeen," Tony blurted out semi-incoherently.

"Tony you idiot I know how old we are and I was joking you fool," Gibbs laughed.

The rest of the way to school went by awkwardly with a few nervous laughs. The trio didn't see each other again till lunch. Although normally their lunches would be spent with the key members of the football team and their girlfriends, today was an exception given that the girls were away at a competition.

"I wasn't completely lying before." Jethro announced, "I have been thinking about Kate."

Tim eyed Tony off nervously, but stopped when Tony glared at him. This all went unnoticed by Jethro though.

"What's up mate?" Tony asked trying to remain calm.

"You know how Kate is into the whole Catholic thing and we aren't you know, friendly?" Jethro started now noticing the awkwardness between the three of them.

"Yeah she's a prude," Tony agreed trying to lighten the mood and silently praying that Tim kept his mouth shut.

"Apparently not," Jethro laughed coldly. Tony was getting nervous now, the three of them were sitting next to the football field and there was no one else around. If Jethro wanted to he could pummel him to a pulp, he doubted Tim would try and stop him.

"Why do you say that?" Tim asked, realising that Tony was suddenly speechless.

"When I was at her house the other day I noticed a pregnancy test in the bathroom rubbish. I am pretty sure she is not worried about our making out sessions being cause for concern."

"I'm sorry man," Tony said incredibly cautiously.

"Was it positive?" Tim asked, knowing that Tony wanted to know but couldn't ask.

"No," Jethro said, noticing when Tony sighed with relief.

Tony quickly covered, "we can't have any pregnant cheerleaders now can we?"

Jethro laughed lightly in agreement, pregnant cheerleaders were not a good look. Not that long ago the teams running back had got his cheerleader girlfriend pregnant and he had had to quit the team to get a job and help look after the baby.

"Maybe the test wasn't hers?" Tony suggested innocently.

"It's hers," Gibbs said in an assured manner, "she doesn't have any girlfriends over, you know how her parents are about visitors. If they aren't from church they aren't welcome."

"You don't go to church," Tony pointed out.

"No, but I am involved with the local PCYC which they think is awesome." Jethro said truthfully. Perhaps her parents approved of him only because they knew he wasn't sleeping with their daughter.

Tony thought it was pretty clear that Tim had not said anything so he tried to play it cool, "what are you going to do?"

"I am going to break up with her when she gets back from the comp," Jethro said dully.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked genuinely concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine," Jethro said, "I feel like an idiot though. I am definitely over the whole seriously relationship stuff."

"Welcome to the club my friend," Tony smiled slapping his friend on the back. "Does that mean you are going to start coming to our post game parties?"

"I think it does," Jethro smiled. He didn't know why he wasn't more bothered by this whole Kate thing. Jethro concluded that he liked the idea of being in a relationship, when in reality it wasn't worth it, he made a note to himself that in the future he was going to enjoy himself more.

"Don't worry Timmy, I am a legend, I am sure I can get you some action too," Tony smiled menacingly.

Tony was busy making plans for Jethro to get some action, partly to be a good friend, but largely to cover his own guilt at sleeping with his girlfriend. Listening to Jethro's confession about Kate's infidelity made him realise how much his friend trusted him. Tony felt guilty as when Jethro had told him about the pregnancy test his thoughts hadn't been about his friend, but how that test could affect him.

To make himself feel better Tony swore he would get his friend some good quality lady company soon. Tony laughed to himself, he would probably have to pay someone to deflower Timmy though. Not listening to the present conversation Tony's mind wandered, the more he thought about his actions the stupider they seemed. It was then he realised that he didn't even really want Kate, it had just been that he couldn't have her.

To reinforce the fact that it was a normal day and nothing suspicious was going on Tony said, "if you are both right, I might go find Ziva."

"I'm good," Jethro nodded, "thanks for today by the way."

"No problem," Tony said in a voice which was quiter then normal. "I will catch you guys later." Tony gave Tim a little nod and patted Jethro on the back before heading off to the track and field course where Ziva quite often hung out.

Just a little something I wrote quickly =) I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little =) BAD TONY =P

I am currently trying to focus on my two Harry Potter fics, one is just silly and is written for some friends and I as a joke, the other one is a Hermione/ttwins story. BUT I am trying to get back into the NCIS swing, and have in the last year or so written some cute/fluffy/drama TIVA/TATE fics. I am currently enjoying playing with them as teenagers as you may have noticed. If you have a request for a High School themed fic, let me know and I will see what I can do =)


End file.
